Hidden Prince
by N.V.9
Summary: To keep a kindom safe, the future prince is taken from his father and hidden away. Now Minato will do everything in his power to take his child back, including fighting his childhood friend to return his son to his rightful place as king. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

At only five, Sasuke knew what it meant to be in the world's eyes. He was third in line to become king of the Fire Nation but if one of his older brothers were to have children he would be pushed farther back.

Sasuke, when in the public eye, was a well mannered sweet tempered slightly aloof prince. He was the Nation's baby prince or as they called him. The Child Prince. He liked the nickname. It showed him that they all realized that though he was still a child he could still be part of any matters envolving the king.

Sasuke's had two older brothers. Itachi and Obito. Obito was first in line to become king. At 16 he was already a fine warrior, the first to enter a battle and the last to back down. With his faitful friend Kakashi at his side. Those two were the Nation's pride. Obito was referred to as the Warrior Prince while Kakashi was simply the Warrior's Blade. Sasuke's father, knowing Obito was a amazing warrior, put his oldest son in charge of his guardsmen and army.

Itachi was the middle son. He was more serious and watchful then the other two. He could disect and find any hidden flaws surrounding any topic of choice. The King, himself, always took Itachi with him when he was doing business. Itachi was known as the Silent Prince. He always seemed to be there watching and already knowing everything. Many times he could walk into a room and none would know he was there unless he willed it.

Sasuke's father, Fugaku, was a powerful King. He ruled with an Iron fist. With him in charge none fell to proverty. His kingdom and lands were the envy of the world. For they were the most beautiful that the eye will ever see. People would say he was cold and uncaring, but Sasuke knew this as false. His father loved them all very much. He showed them his love when others were not around. He only created a front of cruelness to keep his family safe. After all a kind king was seen as weak, where as a cruel one was strong.

Sasuke's mother Mikoto was a kind Queen. She was beautiful and gave an air of innocents. The Nation wide loved her more then their own mothers. She was always with smiles and a caring heart. Sasuke couldn't have been more proud of her. When she became ill the world itself seemed to mourn with them as the rain fell for many days. When his mother passed away everything fell silent. The rain had ceased to fall and the animals themselves did not make any sounds. Her funeral was the largest any Nation had ever seen. Everyone came to say their goodbyes. At only five Sasuke knew things would never be the same.

His father mourned at night, all alone in his room. He no longer wished to speak to any friends saved for his own guardsman Minato. He still gave the cold indifferent air even as his wife was placed beneath the earth. When he was with his sons, he held them close and told them she would want them to be happy.

Four months later Sasuke was still lonely. His mother was his best friend. She treated him as an adult not a child that his own guardsmen, Yamato did. Even Itachi's guardsmen, Kisame, treated them all like children.

Sasuke was fed up with this treatment and so everyday he tried to escape from Yamato, just for a moment to try and breath.

Many times he was caught and scolded but there were a few times, though rare, that he did escape Yamato. Today was one of them.

Sasuke sat beside his mother's favorite roses and pretended that she was sitting right next to him. How he missed her. He missed her laugh and the way she made everything funny.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that when he was grabbed from behind, he was too shocked to scream. Four men came out of nowhere to join his kidnapper. When he thought to scream it was too late as a rough hand was placed over his mouth.

"Sasuke!" he heard Yamato scream as he jumped into the fray. He watched in fear as three men fought with his guard while the other two took off running. The man holding him cursed in an unknown language as he picked up speed.

Tears fell down Sasuke's face as he tried to break free, but the man was too strong. Out of nowhere, he saw the second man tackled down by Kakashi and seconds later he saw Obito running after him. Reaching out for his brother, Sasuke tried harder to break free. With a well placed kick, the man doubled over, releasing Sasuke as he held his privates. Before the man could try and grab him, Sasuke ran to his oldest brother and refused to let go.

Soon more guardsmen appeared and all of his would be kidnappers were taken away. A few hours later he was sitting in his father's lap in their private chambers. Looking around Sasuke saw Minato, Itachi, Obito, Kisame, and Kakashi but he did not see Yamato.

"Where is Yamato?" Sasuke asked suddenly interrupting his father.

"He's in the healing room." Fugaku said rubbing his back.

"Is he going to die?" Sasuke asked afraid that he would lose Yamato.

"No, he'll be okay. He's very hurt right now." Minato smiled reassuringly at him.

"Promise?"

"Of course." Minato bowed to him, "Fugaku, these threats are becoming more-"

"I know, Minato, I do not know what to do." Fugaku sighed resting his head against Sasuke's hair.

"Perhaps it's time we do as you said."  
"Do what?" Obito asked.

"Send you boys into hiding until we can find who it is that's threatening the kingdom." Minato stated meeting Obito's eyes.

"No." Obito replied quickly. "I will not hide away while my father is in danger."

"Obito-"

"No father, I will stay by your side. I agree that Itachi and Sasuke should be sent into hiding but I will not leave."

Sasuke watched Obito and his father stare into eachothers eyes before his father nodded.

"Minato, take Itachi and Sasuke to the village you spoke of."  
"Father-"

"Sasuke it is for the best. I promise you will be safe with Minato."  
"But who will keep you safe?" Itachi asked moving to stand by their father.

"Kisame."

At the sound of his name Kisame bowed and nodded.

"Minato take both of them now, we will send word when something good comes to pass."

"Of course my king." Minato said bowing one last time before taking a relunctant Sasuke in his arms. "Itachi let us be off."

Hours later in the darkness of the night, Sasuke and Itachi watched from the horse they shared as their family faded from view.

"They will be safe." Minato said moving his own horse to stand beside theirs. With a nod both he and Itachi picked up speed.

"I'm scared." Sasuke said loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"So am I but Minato is the best guard out there. He'll keep us safe." Itachi said kissing his head. Sasuke nodded but said nothing. He didn't want to lose anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Minato had pushed the young children for three nights. He didn't want to take any chances. When both boys had fallen asleep on their horse, he had brought them to his own and lead theirs.

Now it was going on the forth day and he wasn't really worried. They were safe for the time being. No one knew of this place or existance save for a select few that he had trusted with his most precious secret.

His son.

The son he had seen only once as he hid him away with one of his closest friends to raise as his own. That was the only time his son, as a baby, knew he was his father. The seven times that he came afterwords, he was seen as an uncle and nothing more. Of course, they only knew of one time.

It was for his son's own good. Minato was on the list of many killers list. If they knew he had a son, they'd go for his baby boy.

At first Minato had wanted to go into hiding with his son, but Fugaku had said that that would have been a red alert. After all, Minato was a loyal man through and through and if he were to leave suddenly without being killed, everyone would know something was up. Minato had cried and held his son for the first two nights of his life. On the third he decided what he was going to do.  
His traveling friend Inochi and his wife were heading out again. Minato had begged that they take Naruto and raise him as the twin of their own child that was soon to be born. Inochi had agreed. Taking Naruto in his arms, he bid Minato good bye and left.

Minato had stood in the dark as rain fell upon him in stunned silence long after his son was gone. Fugaku had found him outside.

The days that followed were a blur, the only thing he remembered was feeling numb. His last bond to any family he had left was given away for his own good. After a months time Minato had closed down some. He was no longer the happy man everyone knew. Now he was a killer that everyone feared. He made his reputation as frightening as possible.

After a two years of this, Fugaku had told him news of his son and where he was. Giving Minato the place of his only family, he let his guard fade away for two weeks.

Minato had been estactic as he pushed himself and his horse. After four days, he had arrived covered in sweat but smiling. Inochi was already outside waiting form.

With a worried frown eating the other mans face, Minato followed the man around to the back.

When he saw the little blonde child playing with Inochi's own children, Minato had wanted to cry.

Calling a stop to their play, Inochi had called the children over and introduced Minato. Crouching down, Minato had smiled at his son but before he could say anything Naruto opened his mouth and said, "Uncle Minato!"

Minato remembered freezing in shock as Inochi sent the children off to play and turned to him. "It is what you wanted. I told him of you though. I told him you were his uncle."

Minato had said nothing as he glared at his friend. It was true what the man said, but still it hurt.

"You can not hate me for doing as I was ordered." Inochi had stated.

"But I do." Minato answered bitterly and just as quickly as he arrived he was gone.

Every other time he had gone he had made sure no one saw him. Even Inochi did not know he was there. Minato had watched Naruto grow slowly. He had cried when his son called Inochi father. He had kissed his son on the forehead long after the house went silent. But he never stayed for more then a night.

"Are we almost there?" Itachi asked as he sat on Minato's lap and cuddled Sasuke's sleeping form closer.

"Yes, Itachi." Minato nodded.

"Is it beautiful where we are going?"

"Yes." Minato smiled softly as he thought of his son. His son was beautiful.

"Will we like it?"

"I hope so. It is my favorite place to be." Minato stated and knew Itachi would not ask anything else.

Hours later, they rested for a few moments before they were on the move again. When a river came into view, Minato felt his heart pick up speed. "Just over this river and we will be there."

"What's over there?" Sasuke asked now sitting on his own horse with Itachi.

"Everything." Minato smiled at them. Moments later they heard the sound of children laughing and playing.  
Both Itachi and Sasuke had perked up as they realized they would have children their own age to play with.

"We're here." Minato smiled stopping their horses. Both boys stared in awe at the beautiful valley before them with a simple cottage and a barn. Minato ignored all this as he spotted his son watching him beside his 'older brother' Deidara and his 'twin' Ino. With a smile gracing his lips Minato moved their horses forward.

"Minato." Inochi nodded at him as he took the young prince's off their horse with help from Iruka.

"Inochi." Minato said not bothering to look at anyone as he met the clear blue eyes of his son. Stopping in front of him he crouched down to his level and braced himself for what he knew would come. "Hello Naruto."

"Hello Uncle." Naruto smiled cutely showing a missing tooth. At least he remembered him from that one meeting three years ago. Without thought Minato pulled a surprised Naruto into his arms and held him tight. "Uncle you're squishing me!" the little boy giggled.

"Am I?" Minato smiled standing up and kissing Naruto's hair. "It seems I am."

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked wiping a tear that fell from his face.

"Because I am happy to see you."

"Me too?" Ino asked pulling on his sleeve. "Uncle me too?"

"You too, Ino." Minato smiled down at the little girl refusing to put his own son down.

"Minato, Naruto needs to wash up for dinner, I'm sure our guest are starving." Inochi said reminding him silently that Naruto was now his son.

"Of course." Minato said putting his son down. Then the one thing that broke his heart all over again was when Naruto had kissed Inochi's cheek and said, "I'll be right back daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Minato sat beside Naruto as they ate dinner. All through the meal he spoke to the young boy and made him laugh.

He loved hearing Naruto's laugh. It was so pure an innocent. His son's laughter would forever remain with him.

"Then the bug craweld on Ino's hand and she screamed!" Naruto said laughing all over again as Ino pouted and said, "It was a big bug and Naruto put it on me!"

"No I didn't. She was playing in the flowers when she wasn't supposed to and the bug got her."

"That's not true!" Ino said quickly turning to her mother, "Mama, I wasn't in there. Deidara pushed me in there."

"I did not. You fell and then you wouldn't come out." Deidara said quickly. "It's true Mama."

Beside Minato, Naruto pulled on his sleeve and motioned for him to lean down. Doing so he heard Naruto's soft voice telling him that they were both lying. That Deidara had pushed Ino in and laughed as she yelled at him and then Ino decided to play and that's how she got the bug. Naruto also made Minato promise not to tell because he wasn't supposed to.

Nodding his head in understanding, Minato made his promise and felt his heart flutter soothingly at Naruto's grin.

When dinner was over, Naruto asked if he could play outside before bed time. Inochi agreed so long as he took Sasuke and Ino with him. Deidara decided to show Itachi his favorite fishing spot and so the children left, leaving Minato and Inochi as Inochi's wife went about cleaning up and Iruka followed the younger kids outside to keep an eye on them.

"Come with me Minato." Inochi said leading him to the sitting room. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Minato asked innocently.

"Naruto."

"He is my son. You can't ask me to ignore him." Minato said coldly.  
"I know this, you know this, my wife knows this, and Iruka knows this. He does not."

"And?" Minato demanded.

"And I want you to treat him as a nephew and not your son. I don't want anyone to see him treated differently by Fugaku's favored guard." Inochi stated. "Naruto is my-"  
"In blood he is mine and one day he'll know that he is mine." Minato cut him off. "Claim him as yours to others but not in front of me." with those words, Minato got up and went outside. Spotting a bench of sorts a small distance away he stalked toward it and tried to calm himself.

"Uncle!" Ino shouted joyfully as she jumped into his arms. Giggling she sat in his lap and told Naruto and Sasuke that she won.

"You cheated." Sasuke said lifting his nose, trying to be the prince he was born to be. Minato chuckled at the sight. No prince would ever be caught in commoners clothing with dirt and weeds all over them.

"Did not." Ino said jumping off of Minato and placing her hands on her hips. "I won fair and square."

"Nuh-uh." Naruto shook his head.  
Minato couldn't resist. His son was so close and it was impossible not to hold him. Reaching out, he grasped Naruto and around the waist and held him in his laps. Taking a breath and closing his eyes, Minato took in his baby's scent.

"That tickles." Naruto giggled.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Minato asked with a grin.

"A story?" Sasuke asked moving to sit beside him. Iruka sent Minato a look of warning but Minato just ignored him.

"Yes. It's called the Hidden Prince." Minato said as Ino nodded excitedly and sat down on the ground in front of him. "Long ago there was a princess that was the next in line to gain the throne. She was loved by all. This princess had only one brother and no sisters. Her brother was her special person." Minato said, telling Iruka with his eyes to get lost. The young teen stood there for a few minutes before he stalked off toward Inochi's home. "When she was eighteen, the princess fell in love but her nation disagreed with her choice, for the one she loved was nothing but a solider. She didn't care. The man loved her and her brother and had no secret plan to hurt either. Against everyones wishes, the princess married the man secretly and soon after conceived his child."

"Is the child the prince?" Naruto asked.

"Let him finish." Ino scolded. "Go on Uncle, tell us more."

"The princess was so overjoyed at the thought of a child with the man she loved, that she told her brother. Her brother only wanting his sister happiness, was just as excited as she. Then days before she would have been crowned queen, her palace was attacked. The brother sent the princess away to save her child and keep them safe. With tears running down her face, the princess ran with her husband. They went into hiding as the nation was attacked and to their shock, she went into early labor. With only the two of them and a baby demanding to come, they went to seek help from the solider's friends."

"Tell us of the solider." Sasuke begged.

"The solider was once a simple man. He grew up a farmers son and dreamed of protecting the king and going to battle. When he was only a few years older then you three, he left his farm and his remaining family as he joined the guards. He quickly became a sensation with his fighting style, gaining much wanted attention from the palace guards. When he was fifteen, he befriended the prince of the time and they were always seen side by side. Then one day a visiting princess came through the palace and the solider was smitten. When she left, he said goodbye to his friend and followed her. It took three years before she admitted her love to him and he was happy. When he heard of the child to come he cried in joy and sent word to his closet friend."

"What happened?" Naruto whispered.

"When the child came they ran to that friend. The princess gave birth to a child and for a few moments in life she held him to her heart before she gave him to the soldier and told him to keep the child safe. With one last goodbye she closed her eyes and never woke. Because the war was still going on in the other nation, the solider's friend decided to send aid, Getting an army together he sent them off and turned to the solider. He asked if the solider would go with him. The solider wanting revenge for his beloveds life, agreed. It was his friend that reminded him that he was still a wanted man and in his short life had created a long list of enemies from both himself and his late wife.

"Knowing his friend spoke true words, he held onto his son for three days before he sent him away and hid him from everyone before they found the truth. With tears he watched his son disappear from sight and then when he was able to, he rode beside his friend to end the war in the other nation, making them a force to be reckoned with. The princess brother rose and became king to his nation and when he saw the solider he asked of his sister. The solider told him what had happen. The new king had cried but in the end decided it was best. Asking the solider to leave, the king ruled his country and told them all his sister had died because of the war."

"So what happened to the baby?" Ino asked.  
"He's still hidden away." Minato answered and kissed Naruto's golden hair. "No one knows he exist but a few people. He is the true heir to the throne and one day when time is right, the king of that nation will call him forth to rule."

"Did the king cause the war to get the throne?" Sasuke asked. To Naruto he said, "That's what always happens in stories."

Chuckling, Minato shook his head. "The king is holding firm but he didn't cause it. It was another relative that brought on the war so that they could get the throne. The king only holds on to it now until the Hidden Prince can take it and bring their nation to power as his grandfather did and his mother would have done."

"Minato!" Inochi snarled angrily stalking toward them with Iruka behind him.

"Inochi." Minato lifted his brow and held on tighter to Naruto.

"Daddy, Uncle told us about the Hidden Prince." Ino shouted. "He's still out there and he's going to rule his nation. Can we find him?"

"Ino-"  
"Thank you for the story." Ino turned to Minato. "But we have to go to bed now, I see Mama by the door."

"Awe, I want to hear another one." Naruto whined but got off of Minato's lap. "Can you tell us another one tomorrow?"

"Of course." Minato smiled.

With a grin, Naruto kissed his cheek and grabbed Sasuke's hand as they went to the cottage.

"Why?" Inochi demanded when the children left.

"Because he deserves to know. Don't worry, I left all the blood and gory details out. I also changed a few facts. I didn't say it was him and I gave no names." Minato said standing up.  
"You can't do this-"

"I can and will." Minato countered. "He is my son and one day he'll rule his mother's nation. Right now it's just a story but someday it'll be more to him."

"You are ruining everything we worked so hard to aquire. He's my child and I won't let you do this."

"You are wrong." Minato wanted to strike the man. "He is mine and one day I'll tell him. One day he'll know."

"He knows only me." Inochi whispered fearfully. Never had Minato given him such a look. It was decided long ago that Inochi would forever be Naruto's father and that the new king of the Water Country would rule and every child he had would rule. Naruto wasn't supposed to go back. Yet that's exactly what Minato wanted him to do.

"And he'll know me. Call me selfish, but I want my son." Minato whispered coldly before turning and walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"You are a foolish man," the young red head smirked, "Trying to gain my sister with words of poetry and handfuls of flowers."

"Then tell me how to make her mine." Minato demanded of the young prince. How he wanted to strangle Nagato but because he was growing on Minato, he would only flick him on the head. "You are supposed to be my helper in this!"

"But she is my sister, to go against her-"

"Ha! Don't make such statements when you know them as false. You want me with her just as much as she wants me with her." Minato smirked causing Nagato to laugh.

"That is true. She does love you but she won't give in so easily. You have to prove you love her."

"I have been trying for three years now! What more is needed of me?" Minato pouted as he let himself fall upon Nagato's bed. Maybe having the secret meeting with the boy was a bad idea. Nagato enjoyed teasing him endlessly and it only became worse if Yahiko was around. Where was that boy anyway?

"Treat her like a queen but also like your friend. She's not delicate."

"I know that. She gets in more fights then the men of your army does." Minato snorted.

"That is true." Nagato said scrunching up his face. "It's an embarrasing fact but one we can not change. Fine this is what you are going to do..."

X~x~X

Minato woke from his dream to find himself resting under the stars. It had been so long since he dreamed of the time it took him to win Kushina over. Three years of being turned away only to find out the way to win her heart was to match her in a food contest. Never before had he seen a princess that looked so delicate and poised eat so much. Never again had he eaten so many bowls and plates filled with endless food. He had made himself ill for days. But it was worth it when Kushina had confessed her love.

How he missed his wife. She was only his for less then a year and then she was gone. He had never felt as happy as he had with her in those few months that she was finally his. He loved her with all of his heart and the day she told him of the child to come he cried. At least Nagato had cried with him when he found out there was going to be another baby.

The soft tapping sound upon the ground brought Minato from his thoughts and on alert. Pinpointing the noise to his right, he turned slowly and was prepared to strike when he saw it was only Naruto walking as he struck a stick against the ground.

A smile graced Minato's lip at the boys concentration for whatever he was doing. It amused him that Naruto had yet to see he wasn't alone or seemed to care that he was alone. What was his son doing out here so early? The sun was barely rising.

"Naruto?" he called sitting up and chuckling as the young blonde jumped and whirled around. "What are you doing?"

"You scared me." Naruto said with a grin in place, moving toward him. "I thought you were a monster that Deidara said lived out here!"

Pulling the young blonde into his arms, Minato fell back against the ground and held his child to his chest. Naruto didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his tiny arms and legs as best he could around Minato's chest.

Running a hand soothingly up and down Naruto's back, Minato asked his question again, "What are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"I was looking for something." Naruto whispered, lifting his head enough to look into Minato's eyes. "But I can't tell anyone because it's a secret."

"Not even me?" Minato asked with a playful pout.

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"Naruto, any promise you ask of me will always be kept." Minato said seriously.

His son seemed to think about this before he nodded and stood back up. Grabbing onto Minato's arm to pull him along, Naruto picked up the stick again with his other hand. "I was looking for a frog."

"A frog?" Minato asked lifting his brow. Of all things that wasn't one that he would have thought of.

"Yeah. I see them in the morning but not later. Daddy says-"

"Naruto," Minato stopped him before he could finish. Crouching down in front of the tiny blonde he smiled gently. He knew what he was going to do was wrong but he didn't care. "Let's play a game."

"A game?" Naruto asked perking up.

"Yep. I'll help you find a frog but you can't call Inochi daddy okay?"

"Why not?" Naruto asked with confusion clearly on his face.

"Because it's one of the rules." Minato said quickly. "And you can't call me uncle."

"But you are-"

"Not today!" Minato snapped, causing Naruto to jump and take a step away. "I mean, today it's just going to be me and you. No one else okay?"

"Okay... So what do I call you?" Naruto asked smiling again.  
"You call me...Daddy." Minato said watching Naruto's face. "Today we are playing Daddy and Son and I'm going to be your daddy."

"I've never heard of this game." Naruto said unsure of what it was but since it was a new one he couldn't wait to play.

"It's easy. Me and you will catch frogs and you call me daddy. If you call me uncle you get tied to a log." Minato said thinking quickly. He just wanted to hear 'daddy' directed toward him. Was it too much to ask for a man who had to give up his child?

"I don't want to be tied to a log." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms and dropping the stick.

"Do you want to play?" Minato asked begging his son to say yes. He needed to hear that one word more then anything. He needed it more then his next breath.

Smiling, Naruto launched himself into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay Daddy."

It took his breath away to hear it. Never had his heart felt like it was breaking and growing all at once. With his wife, he felt it grow and slowly die toward the end. With Naruto, it was perfect. In that moment, Minato let tears fall from his face and pulled Naruto closer. How could such a single word bring a man to tears?

"Are you okay? Did I do it wrong?" Naruto asked fearfully.  
"I'm fine, son. I'm happy." Minato grinned pulling back and kissing Naruto's head. "I'm very happy right now."

"Oh... Why are you crying then?"

"Because that's what happy daddy's do." Minato stated standing up with Naruto still in his arms. "We cry."

"But dad-uh, uncle never cries. He just shakes his head and smiles." Naruto said, happy that he caught himself before he broke the rules.

"Because he is not like me. I cry when I'm happy. Come on let's go catch frogs."

"YES!" Naruto cheered as he pointed toward the pond.

It was hours later before anyone disturbed them. Minato and Naruto tried and failed to catch frogs but had fun splashing. They had snuck food from the garden only to return to the pond again. Minato was beyond happy at being called Daddy every other sentence. Could one die from happiness?

Naruto was perfect. He was his mother's child. Kushina would have been so proud to have been his mother.

"Look at me Daddy!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from a low branch on a tree and landed in a puddle he had created to put the frogs in when they were caught.

"Why is my son calling you daddy?" Inochi demanded angrily as he came up behind Minato.

With his face shutting down, Minato smirked cruely, "Maybe because that's what I am."

Inochi's eyes narrowed in anger. His fist tightening and wishing to swing at Minato. Naruto may have not been his son in blood but he was his son. He raised the boy and loved him. He was Naruto's father in all but blood. Why was Minato trying to ruin this? Was he so set on breaking Naruto's heart when he was called back to the kingdom? And to bring Naruto out in the open as the heir... that was a foolish decision that would only lead to his death.

"Do you wish to strike me? Go ahead, you will only make a fool of yourself." Minato taunted.

"Minato do you know what you're doing? You could hurt him-"

"I'm going to take him home." Minato growled. "Leave me before I strike you first."

"Min-"

"Daddy I caught one!" Naruto shouted happily as he ran up to them and held a frog between them. "I caught a frog! Can I keep it now?"

"Of course." Minato smiled down at the boy as Inochi quickly said the opposite. "Inochi don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Yes, come Naruto it's time for breakfast-"  
"I already ate. Daddy and me ate from the garden!" Naruto giggled as he latched onto Minato's leg.

"Why are you calling him daddy?" Inochi asked as his own heart broke.

"Because it's the rules. You're uncle!" Naruto giggled as he pulled on Minato's hand to lead him back to the pond to get another frog.

"Hurts like you're dying, doesn't it?" Minato said over his shoulder as he disappeared with Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"And then me and Daddy caught two more," Naruto went on as he held up three fingers, "But the first one got away and so we had to chase him but he went back into the pond. Then the other ones disappeared when we went to find the first one and we couldn't find them. So we went to the lake and washed the mud off and we saw a duck with it's butt in the air!"

"Naruto why are you calling uncle Daddy?" Ino asked, uncaring about the frogs or the duck.

"Because I can," Naruto said smugly as he moved himself deeper into Minato's lap. Minato had to fight the urge to cry when the little blonde pulled his arms closer, his tiny hands resting on Minato's own. "And you can't."

"How come I can't?" Ino demanded, stomping a foot. "What if I want to-"

"No!" Inochi growled, scaring both of them and Sasuke, who had yet to utter a word beyond, 'why frogs?'. "Ino, why don't you help your mother in the garden?"

Nodding, Ino quickly ran off to do as told.

"Naruto can I speak to Minato privately? I'm sure you and Sasuke can find Deidara and Itachi in the barn."

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined, turning to face Minato with big blue eyes.

"Yes," Minato grinned, his eyes watching Inochi frown in anger. "I'll find you in a bit. You can tell Iruka the story about the frogs if you wish."

"Okay!" Naruto grinned jumping off his lap. Before he ran off, he turned and much to Minato's pleasure and Inochi's shock, he kissed Minato on the cheek. "I love you daddy!"

"I love you too." Minato whispered faintly, watching his son run to Sasuke's side as he screamed for Iruka to come find them so he can hear about frogs.

"Are you happy?" Inochi gasped, turning his face to hide his tears. "Do you enjoy what you are causing me?"

"I do nothing to cause you anything. Naruto is my son-"

"But I raised him like my own!" Inochi screamed. "I took care of him. I gave him shelter, a family, the life he has! And you? What did you give him? Nothing! The only thing you will give him is heartbreak!"

"I would never hurt him!" Minato growled. "He is my child-"

"You may have given the seed that created him, but I gave him the love a father is meant to give." Inochi hissed, standing toe to toe with Minato.

"Only because I could not. Not at that time." Minato snarled, curling his fingers around Inochi's shirt. "I am his father and all will know of this. You are no longer needed to fill that place."

"And what do you plan to tell Naruto? That you gave him away because revenge was more important? That you ignored his existance because you are wanted dead by so many people? That you wish to take him from the family that loved and raised him to live a life in a castle with war constantly knocking on his door!" Inochi finished in anger. "You will only hurt him in the end. If he stays here, he will never have to worry about this nation attacking that or this man wishing his death or that spoon being the wrong one to eat with!"

"He will have me and Nagato-"

"What good is having you if you are going to be by Fugaku's side? What good is having the king for an uncle if said uncle will never have time for him?"

"That is where you are wrong," Minato smirked, pushing Inochi back, causing the man to stumble. "I will no longer be at Fugaku's beck and call. I will be returning to the water nation with Naruto. I'll be his personal guard, his Father."

"Does Fugaku know this?"

"That I'll leave him? Yes." Minato nodded, "That I will be taking Naruto? No."

"I won't let you take him!" Inochi screamed. "He is my son!"

With rage urging him on, Minato pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into Inochi's nose. With a cry of pain and shock, Inochi fell to the ground, clutching his nose as he tried to stop the blood. Without a care, Minato moved to crouch beside his head, "Call him yours again and it will be my blade entering your heart."

"They say you are a kind man," Inochi gasped in pain, tears mixing with the blood, "They say you will do all to protect the weak. They say you know what you are doing and that you have a good head on your shoulders. They say you do not strike or do anything in anger. They say so many things but they are all lies."

"No," Minato shook his head, "They were once truths. Lose your wife to death and your children to another to raise and then be all they claim. Be the hero and not the villan. Be the man that will die for a king when you have nothing. I never wished to send Naruto away but as you said, so many wish me dead. But once the threats were taken care of, Fugaku would not let me come for him. He would not let me have him back. Fugaku is my truest friend but for as much as I love the man like a brother, I hate him like my enemy. I will care for his children until Obito comes for them and once they are back in their kingdom, I will leave with Naruto to the water nation."

"Do you even care at all? Is this just a job then? Something to wait out until your own plan can come to pass?" Inochi asked, running one arm under his nose to catch the falling blood. "Do you hold a heart?"

"My heart is full of love for Naruto and my late wife. Full of love for Fugaku's children. I see them as my own. I watched them live and grow. I will not abandon them until I know all threats to them are gone, even then I will always be there for them." Minato answered. "Now if you will excuse me, I promise to meet my son and spend the rest of my life being his father."

"You are making a mistake-"

"The only mistake I've made was letting Fugaku convince me into giving my son away and let another man become his father." Minato countered as he walked off. "Naruto only has one and I'm it. Be a father to your own young and leave mine to me."

"I will not let you take him from me!" Inochi screamed.

"Try to stop me." Minato stated as he turned his head to watch Inochi stand on shaky legs. "I am the best for a reason, do not forget that." without another word he continued on.

X~x~X

With a small smile, Minato held Naruto's sleeping form closer to his own chest as the night went on. All day he had been in heaven. Naruto had called him Daddy. God, one word so simple... how could it bring a man to his knees?

Turning his gaze to the home that everyone but them slept under, Minato lost his smile. He had been cruel to Inochi. He had hurt the man but... Naruto was his. Naruto would always be his. He couldn't let his son call another daddy.

With sadness entering his heart he turned to look at the stars, "Kushina, love, if you can hear me, I ask that you help me. Tell me if I am wrong or if I am right. Tell me what you would have me do. I beg you, love. For the sake of our child, for our baby, tell me please."

"Daddy?" Naruto whispered faintly, his eyes somewhat opened as he halfway woke.

"Yes son?" Minato whispered just as quietly as he pulled Naruto closer and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too son." Minato cried, uncaring of the tears as Naruto yawned and cuddled closer. "What was that?" he said trying to hear what Naruto was murmuring into his chest. "Naruto?"

"Don't leave me daddy."


End file.
